He's Back A spike&ed fanfic
by nat19hae23
Summary: He woke up after being frozen for six years now he is to search for the old bebop crew what happens when he finds a girl he knew six years ago all grown up I suck at summarys i won't finish this until i finsh my other story in naruto oh my goodness
1. welcome back

WELL UH THIS WOULD BE MY FIRST STORY I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE THEM I JUST READ THEM BUT THERE IS ALWAYS A FIRST TIME RIGHT?SO HERE IT GOES PLEASE BE NICE TO ME..LOL

CHAPTER 1 I Couldn't see anthing after taking out vicious and the syndicate nothing but black.  
I wondered to myself how long have i been laying here well lets just say i got one hell of an answer.I slowly woke up what seemed like 10 minutes my vision and hearing adjusted I looked around but I wasn't where I had fallen I didn't feel the pain it just felt like I've been asleep a few hours.then finally some guy came in I could tell he was a doctor with his white coat and what not.he looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Ah I see your awake Mr.um I'm terribly sorry sir I am afraid we don't know your name"  
He asked sheepishly.

"spike speigal"I replied. "Ah Mr.Speigal My name is DR.Watts and i'm going to tell you something that might be bit of a shock" "whats that?" I asked slightly confused "Well..."He began. "Well What?"I asked getting impatient.

"well..um...you've been asleep or uh frozen for 6 years"he said almost scared of what my reaction could be.

"WHA-"I Couldn't even begin to grasp onto what he just told me.

"So uh what are your plans Mr.Speigal?"he asked almost in a non-caring voice

"MY PLANS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE BEEN FROZEN FOR SIX YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE PLANS"I Snapped i was furious.  
"Sorry sir i did not mean to upset you "he replied honestly

"well when i get discharged then i'll figure that out.plans i mean.""when can i get out?"i asked ready to get out of there.  
"well sir you will be discharged after i give you a check-up but that won't take long at all".

Finally if you don't know what i'm talkin' about i'm out of the hospital i breathed in fresh air and with a sigh i ran a hand through my bushy green hair yeah i know what kind of person has natural green hair but i do if you don't like it kiss it.  
(yeah you know what i'm talkin' about).anyways this is where a new chapter of my life began...

ok how was that i hope it was ok please be easy on me that was the first chapter of my very first story


	2. oh my god spike your alive!

well now i am gonna try to make this second chapter a little bit longer hey i'm still new at this so please go easy on a beginner here lol anyways enjoy oh and i will soon have a kakashi/sakura story on naruto well uh enjoy...I LOVE YOU...lol.

Chapter 2 Oh my god I know you!

Hey it's me Spike Speigal yeah the one and only well it's been about 3 days since i got out of the hospital.  
It's been quite a rough ride for me or should i say rough walk i don't know where my ship is i'm guessing back on bebop now if only i could contact jet somehow.Jet Black my best friend and partner not in crime but we are bounty hunters.  
Now I don't know if he still a bounty hunter i mean come on it's been six years where are the old crew now.let me explain a few things.

My Name is Spike Speigal I'm 26 or I was 26 I still look it no i'm not conceded it's just i haven't aged because i was frozen in some sort of freeze chamber I've got bushy green hair,(A/N:sorry forgot what color eyes he has ok sorry..hehe)  
and i wear blue pants,blue jacket,brown shoes and yellow undershirt yeah don't mess with my sense of style...ok.  
and well i've been a bounty hunter for a quite of few years.became one after i left the syndicate.you can't leave the syndicate unless your leaving in a box and buried 6 feet under.so i guess i was lucky to escape there with my life even if i lost an eye. yep you heard right my left eye is fake.looks real though.well enough about me let tell you some on the old bebop crew.

Jet Black.my first partner aboard the bebop.well if your wondering the bebop is jet's ship it's pretty big lets see I don't really know his age i think in his late 30's he was in a accident long ago so he got some cybernetic stuff on his face and arm.but he's human don't worry .me and him both were born on mars hes got black hair he's balding a bit.ok alot (but shhhh don't tell him i told you)and a black goatee .not explaining what he wears don't even know if he wears the same stuff anymore.and he has some weird obsession with bonzai trees.yeah you heard me those tiny little plants that look like mini trees oh and jet was apart of (ISSP)Inter-solarsystem police.anyway on to the next member of bebop.

Ein.yeah thats it ein a dog .well he's actually a smart dog he's got some chip in his head or somthin'i didn't pay attention when jet was tellin me ein's story somthin bout a data dog.i didn't really care.on to the next member.

(sigh).well Faye Valentine.a woman and the third member to come aboard the bebop she has hair almost to her shoulders it's a violet hair color.and she wears provocitive clothing she...well..she dosen't remember her past well she told me she did before i left to finish off vicious and the syndicate but she also told me in a different way of words that she loved me well truth is i love her to well i hope she still might but i can't expect her too.if she dosen't (this is a spike/ed fanfic not spike/faye).well anyways we were talking about faye not me.she looks about 24 years of age but she is like 78 years old but she was frozen like me but i was only frozen 6 years not like her which was like 54 years.well for an old woman she is gorgeous.and well i wonder what her reaction will be when i come back.well on to the next.

Edward wong hau pepelu tivrusky IV.Yeah I know weird name right well last time i saw her.you heard right edward is a girl a 15 year old girl who is a computer genuis.she is kinda crazy though she always talks in third person and she call's the crew by nicknames.I'm spike-person,jet is jet-person or what did she call him one time papa-jet,and she calls faye.faye-faye.  
well she was skinny and lanky i'm not a perv but she has or had no figure.her hair is the same style as mine but it's really orange,and shes got blushed cheeks and amber colored eyes and tan skin.Both her and faye was born on earth.I wonder what she is doing now.well that is all about our crew now on with my new story.

I was walking down the street when some guy i guess was a criminal by what he was screaming came running by me .  
oh and in case you don't know what he was yelling he was yelling something about bebop got another one run for it if you got a bounty on your head cause they are here lets just say my ears perked up hearing that.

...Well thats it for chapter two next time on He's Back A spike/ed fanfic spike gets some shocking suprises from his old crew until next time...later;D 


End file.
